Actualidades Muggles
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los magos no pueden usar cosas muggles? Scorpius Malfoy, sangre doblemente pura. Historias cortas a través de los años, donde veremos al primogénito de Draco aprendiendo a usar gracias a sus mejores amigos cosas muggles. Además de romance Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley.
1. Iphone

Hola a todos...No se si me sigan siguiendo por que últimamente no tengo reviews nuevos ni nada, pero esta idea se me cruzo por la cabeza y no perdí tiempo y comencé a tipear

La historia tiene de protagonista principal a Scorpius Malfoy, los capítulos serán un poco mas extensos que un drabble pero cortos a los que se acostumbran muchas veces en otros fics. No tendrá un tiempo definido, lo que quiero decir que pueden estar leyendo algo durante tercer año y el siguiente capitulo saltarnos a séptimo, y luego regresar a primero.

Gracias a todos los que me leen.

Nanda

Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a JK.

* * *

 **Iphone**

\- Buenos días Amo Draco, necesita que le traiga algo para desayunar?- un elfo doméstico algo viejo pero sumamente bien cuidado se le presentó apenas bajo las escaleras de su mansión.

\- No muchas gracias Polly, dime algo mi hijo ya bajo?.

\- El joven Scorpius está en el jardín con la Señora Astoria. - informó rápidamente. - Y se encuentra algo molesto, en realidad está molesto desde anoche después de que cenaron. - termino el informe, de todos los elfos domésticos que vivían en la mansión Malfoy, Polly era el único que tenía el trabajo especial de informar a Draco alguna novedad extra de la mansión. Como decía Astoria muchas veces molesta al escuchar a Polly hablar con Draco, que vivía con una espía en su propia casa.

\- Excelente. - sonrió al muy estilo Malfoy. debe seguir molesto por lo que acompañaré a ver su famoso aphone, puedes seguir con tu demás trabajo. - y enseguida vio como el elfo desapareció. - Estas listo Scorpius?.- salió al jardín como si no supiera nada, Astoria tomaba su primer té del día, mientras su hijo estaba sentado junto a ella con la seriedad Malfoy.

\- Papá! Yo si estoy listo pero tú no deberías estarlo. - se quejo el chico de 13 años recién cumplidos, acaba de llegar a sus vacaciones, con sus ojos grises, tez blanca y rubio platinado, las marcas reconocidas de todo Malfoy. Pero con la mirada y expresión calmada, herencia genética de su madre Astoria. - En verdad no quiero que vayas conmigo, es zona muggle! Tú siempre te comportas extraño frente a los muggles y te quedas viendo todo! - se quejó el joven, recordando salidas anteriores.

\- Insinuando que me da asco compartir con ellos?- se molestó Draco. - Ya cuantas veces y a cuantos más tengo que gritar que no me interesa si son muggles, mestizos o puros.!- el tono de Draco era molesto, odiaba la discriminación, y no se lo esperaba de su propio hijo. - Estoy cansado que por cualquier cosa me tachen de ser un purista de mierda! Ya la guerra acabo, ya no existe ni Voldemort ni sus puercos mortifagos de los cuales me tocó formar parte, estoy...

\- Papa!- lo interrumpio Scorpius. - No repitas otra vez tu discurso, ya sabemos que eres otro hombre, que cambiaste tu ideologías hace mucho tiempo, tampoco necesitamos escuchar nuevamente la historia de nana Narcissa salvando a Harry Potter, y como mi abuelo decidió por voluntad propia recibir el beso del dementor para que el apellido Malfoy sea visto de otra forma aceptando cada uno de los delitos que lo acusaban, tambien ya sabemos como tú compartes en trabajo con más de un hijo de muggles y aceptas que yo comparta también con ellos. - Astoria sonrió al ver la cara de Draco cada vez más enojado escuchando a su hijo decir cada cosa. Ella disfrutaba cada vez que ese par discutían.

\- Entonces por qué dices que me comporto como un extraño con ellos?. - preguntó clavando la mirada a su esposa, que seguía riéndose de todo.

\- Por qué es cierto, todo lo vez con sorpresa, como si nunca en la vida hubieras visto eso, y yo se que hay cosas raras para ti, pero sinceramente pareces un idiota viendo hacia todos lados con la boca abierta.

\- Astoria te das cuenta como nuestro hijo me está tratando?.

\- Mi amor. - dijo terminando su último sorbo de té.

\- Dije "parece" no que era uno. - agacho la cabeza el joven Malfoy al escuchar la única intervención de su madre.

\- Igual, no puedes decirle a tu padre ni que parece ni que es nada peor si es grosero, tienes que respetar a tus padres y a los mayores mi querido Scorpius, tú ya sabes todo esto, te hemos educado para que seas un hombre de bien y no alguien que no respeta ni a su propio padre. - retó a su hijo adolescente con la voz más angelical de todas. - Ahora en verdad que cuando vamos a Londres muggle te quedas viendo todo y estás como perdido.- se dirigió a su esposo.

\- Es lógico! Soy mago! Paso metido en otro mundo y salgo a ver lo muggle máximo tres veces al año. - explicó rápidamente a su esposa y primogénito. -Cualquiera de los dos díganme. Por qué no puede sorprenderme ver cómo se visten? Sus colores de cabello? Sus modas raras y extravagantes?.- Draco Malfoy estaba alterado, su hijo lo sacaba de si.

\- Yo solo digo, que debes comenzar a controlar tu expresiones de sorpresa, por qué quedas como un loco, y mi esposo no es ningún loco ni nada que se le parezca. - le lanzó un beso volado, haciendo que el rubio Malfoy suspire y baje las revoluciones del enojo. Astoria Greengrass tenía un poder tranquilizante en los hombres Malfoy. - Ven te sirvo una taza de tu café favorito. - Draco Malfoy se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano libre y se la beso.

\- Hijo me tomo todo el café y nos vamos a comprar tu aphone.

\- IPhone. - corrigió Scorpius Malfoy al puro estilo Albus Potter a él. - Por favor en verdad te lo pido papá, No vengas conmigo a comprarlo solo dame el dinero.

\- Ayer dije que aunque somos millonarios no iba a darte tanto dinero muggle para algo que te va a servir como una lechuza o la red flu. Quedamos que necesito verlo y comprobar yo mismo que mi dinero será invertido en algo útil por más muggle que sea.

\- Si es por dinero, me compro el modelo viejo o el de menor capacidad, así sale más barato y no tendrías que acompañarme. - Scorpius Malfoy con tal de ir solo estaba sacrificando todas las cosas que su mejor amigo le explico. Su plan original era comprar su iPhone y luego ir donde Albus para que le explique todo, además de ver a Rosie Weasley que estaba de visita.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué necesitas uno de esos aparatos, vas a Hogwarts y puedes hablarte con tus amigos a cada momento, con nosotros cartas, y durante las vacaciones de seguro en casa Potter tienen chimenea. - Draco Malfoy sabía que su hijo compartía mucho con los integrantes de esa familia. para que tener un teléfono móvil con aplicaciones, juegos, música, fotos. - Draco añadió repitiendo las palabras de su hijo durante la cena.

\- Amor, anoche ya aceptamos comprarlo, sus amiguitos lo tienen y se nota que en verdad lo quiere. - Astoria dijo sonriendo a su hijo, ella siempre estaba de acuerdo en darle todo lo que su bebé no tan bebé pedía.- Ahora no discutan más y vayan juntos a comprar ese aparato de marca frutal que todo muggle quiere.

Esa tarde en la mansión Malfoy no solo Había un iPhone nuevo, Draco Malfoy compro tres, uno para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, con forros de cuero y accesorios mágicos como los audífonos sin cable y un cargador donde solo dejabas el aparato puesto. Y junto con los iPhones y ellos, llegaron los hijos del trío de oro. Ya que iban ayudarlos a instalar todo lo necesario a la vez de explicarles.

Draco Malfoy estaba feliz de saber que al fin tenía la agenda perfecta sin tanto peso para llevar a La Oficina, y que podría llamar a su esposa y verla no distorsionada por las llamas de la chimenea.

* * *

 **Si me estan leyendo, No se olviden de dejar algun review comentando que les parece la idea, y alguna novedad muggle que quisieran. Les adelanto que en proceso estan capitulos sobre: Netflix, Youtube, Spotify, uno dedicado a videollamadas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla que estoy abierta a ideas.**


	2. Youtube

Hola a todos, aquí subo un nuevo digamos que drabble sobre actualidad muggle. Aunque no siempre tendrán menos de 1000 palabras. ( este si lo tiene). Aqui veremos solo a los dos amigos.

Gracias por leerme!

Nanda

* * *

\- Albus Severus Potter que estás haciendo?- un rubio de once años entraba al cuarto después de su baño y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo riéndose solo en la cama.

Llevaba dos semanas en Hogwarts y ya tenia un mejor amigo, con el que compartían casa y lado de la habitación. Era el hijo menor de Harry Potter, y se suponía que por los antecedentes familiares una relación de amistad no debía ser tan fácil para ellos, pero Scorpius y Albus desde el inicio se llevaron bien, desde que hablaron por primera vez en el andén para luego seguir conversando en la mesa de Slytherin. Esa primera noche en Hogwarts la novedad fue que el hijo menor del niño que vivió dos veces, había sido seleccionado en la casa verde, la de las serpientes.

Aunque Scorpius Malfoy muchas veces se confundía y perdía durante las conversaciones con su nuevo mejor amigo, ya que Albus hablaba de cosas que nunca en su vida había visto ni escuchado, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amistad con Albus, aprender cada día algo sin importar que sea muggle.

\- Viendo vídeos de un YouTuber que sigo? - dijo moviendo pantalla hacia el rubio.

-Tuberoso?- Scorpius solo veía un tipo hablando en una cajita de colores.

\- You-tu-bers. - pronunció lentamente -Los Youtubers son individuos que utilizan la red social de vídeos más grande el mercado digital, como es YouTube para postear cualquier tipo de contenido que pueda resultar entretenido, generando así un gran número de reproducciones. - explicó Albus como todo un profesional. - De hecho muchas veces YouTube les paga a estas personas cuando tienen muchos seguidores y se hacen tan famosos con sus vídeos que ni te imaginas!- dijo animado -Por ejemplo sigo a uno que hace vídeos críticas de películas muggles, y es tan conocido que lo invitan al estreno, con los actores, directores y a la alfombra roja.

\- Albus No sé ni lo que es Youtube, peor que es un tubérculo! - dijo entre carcajadas pronunciando mal una vez más, en verdad que su nuevo mejor amigo era ocurrido. - Pero quiero y necesito saber muchas cosas que acabas de decir. - se rió y se sentó junto al chico Potter. - Ahora explícame que es YouTube, que son las cosas blancas que salen de tu cabeza y para que no más funciona la pequeña pantalla que guardas en tu túnica junto a la varita.- lanzó varias preguntas, contando con los dedos para enumerarlas.- Luego quiero saber qué es un estreno y por qué nombraste una alfombra roja como si fuera tan importante!- ambos se rieron, Albus disfrutaba de la curiosidad del heredero sangre pura de su amigo. -Pero primero lo primero cuéntame por que eres tan muggle?.- lanzó La pregunta por primera vez.

Esa noche Scorpius Malfoy se enteró que Harry Potter mandó a sus hijos a preescolar y escuela básica muggle, para que aprendan a integrarse con los dos mundos, idea de la mamá de Rosie Weasley, que fue aceptada por todos.

Conoció que es un iPhone, y el uso de los audífonos, hasta los probo dándose cuenta que en el momento de usarlos solo podía escuchar los sonidos que salian de ellos, y no lo que su amigo hablaba sin parar.

Aprendió sobre los estrenos de las películas muggles, y como son eventos gigantes conocidos mundialmente. Pero lo más importante que hizo esa noche, fue ver vídeos muggles por primera vez, quedándose maravillado de los "Youtuberculos" comediantes que Albus le mostró, más unos cuantos vídeos musicales de bandas que cantaban como hablando música rápida llamada rap, la cual no le gusto para nada al joven Malfoy, y ver publicidad conocida como Trailers de películas actuales y unas cuantas viejas favoritas de Albus

Esa noche Scorpius Malfoy hizo una lista de películas muggles que quería ver gracias a la asesoría de su mejor amigo Albus Potter.

Hasta que por fin vieron la hora, las tres de la mañana, Albus le prometió a su amigo mostrarle mas vídeos al día siguiente, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, pero el rubio tenía una nueva pregunta en su cabeza. Que vería Rosie Weasley en YouTube?.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente...


	3. Spotify

Agradezco a todos los que han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos, y a los que lo siguen. Muchas gracias en verdad.

Como sabrán todos los personajes pertenece a J.k Rowling

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy llego a las afueras de la casa de los gritos veinte minutos más tarde de lo acordado, era su último sábado libre en Hogsmeade de ese quinto año, y llevaba ya tres meses encontrándose a escondidas con una chica.

-Albus no está aquí. - Rose Weasley con sus rizos rojos sueltos y ordenados bajo un gorro de lana y su típica bufanda de Gryffindor, estaba sentada sobre un tronco con los audífonos puestos, sin dirigir la mirada al recién llegado.

\- Tu bien sabes que a la persona que busco es a ti. - dijo sentándose a su lado, pero la chica señaló los audífonos puestos y enseguida hizo el gesto universal con la manos, el de que no podía escuchar nada. Por lo que Scorpius no perdió el tiempo, se dirigió al suelo y con su dedo escribió en la nieve "Lo siento mucho :(" mientras ponía cara de niño arrepentido, sacando inmediatamente una risa de la chica quien se lanzó a la nieve junto a él, quien la recibió con un beso.

\- Aún no entiendo ese poder que tienes para hacerme reír aunque este demasiado enojada contigo.

\- Yo en cambio no entiendo por qué te enojas conmigo.- bromeó mientras la ayudo a levantarse de la nieve, y tomados de la mano caminaron al tronco favorito de ambos.

\- No toquemos ese tema mejor.- pidió algo sería y recordando el motivo. - Se que te atrasaste por ayudar a esas amiguitas tuyas de Slytherin, Laura y Tiffany.- como toda Weasley los celos no se quedaban en casa. - Y no lo niegues por qué te vi hablando con ese par de arpías a lo que salí del gran comedor. - Odiaba a esas chicas desde el primer año, eran las típicas consentidas que opinaban cosas sin sentido en clase, las primeras en recibir las revistas adolescentes, y las odiaba más por que siempre estaban atrás de su primo Albus y de su Scorpius. Que aunque recién estaban juntos desde la primera vez que lo vio sabia que seria suyo.

\- Listo mi pecosa no tocaremos ese tema. - sonrió el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una rosa y se la regalaba. - Para que veas el motivo principal de mi atraso. - le guiñó un ojo.

\- Scorpius Malfoy un día de estos Hagrid descubrirá quien ha estado robando sus rosas modificadas todos estos años. - se río mientras guardaba su nueva rosa mágicamente en la mochila para que el frío no la dañe y pueda aumentarla en su colección. Cada final del año misteriosamente le regalaban una, pero ya no era un misterio quién era el ladrón de rosas y desde que salía con Malfoy recibía rosas más seguido.

-Lo tengo todo planeado, no te preocupes por eso.- seguían tomados de la mano.

-Podrías pasarme mi celular.- dijo señalando el iPhone blanco con audífonos que estaban sobre e otro lado del tronco. - Quiero mostrarte algo.

-Spofify.- dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba el celular con cara de duda. - Raro estaba seguro que no escuchabas la misma música que Albus.

\- Escuchar lo mismo que mi primo?. - dijo mirando confundida a su chico. - Y es con T mi oxigenado, Spotify. - le corrigió la palabra besándolo tiernamente.

\- Si cada vez que me corriges algo vas a besarme, te juro pecosa que seguiré equivocándome.- ambos se rieron y Scorpius le devolvió el beso pero en la mano. - Bueno como decía, pensaba que Albus era el único de tu familia que escuchaba rap muggle y ahora te encuentro a ti escuchando eso también. No crees que necesitamos sinceridad entre nosotros ahora que finalmente estamos saliendo?.

\- Rap? - lo miro aún más confundida. -De que estás hablando?

\- Spotify, la banda que Albus escucha.- comentó el rubio sacando de la copia de Hermione Granger en pelirroja una gran carcajada.

\- Prométeme que nunca le dirás a mi primo que Spotify es una banda de rap.- siguió riéndose de su rubio, quien a través de los años aprendía más cosas muggles pero aún le faltaba muchísimo por entender. - Te acuerdas lo que es una aplicación verdad? - el rubio asintió con la cabeza medio molesto, esa clase la tuvo durante el primer año cuando vio por primera vez el iPhone de Albus, pero no le gustaba reclamar nada a Rosie, así que decidió aguantar. - Spotify es una, que sirve para escuchar todo tipo de música, puedes crear tus propias listas de reproducción, así como tener guardadas tus canciones favoritas, o álbumes completos descargados, y si pagas la membresia puedes hasta escuchar sin tener conexión a la red.- dijo abriendo la aplicación y entrando a una lista de reproducción con nombre RoseS. - Por ejemplo aquí están todas las canciones que escuchamos juntos en el bar muggle en las vacaciones de Navidad. - viajaron en el tiempo al pequeño pub de cerveza artesanal. - Tu me preguntabas nombre de las canciones y sus cantantes.

-Tu contestabas como toda una experta en música, luego me explicaste sobre Shazam y entendí tu sabiduría musical.- se rieron juntos recordando -Hablamos sobre todo lo que pudimos, muggle, no muggle, música, quidditch, cine, nuestra niñez, hasta de política.- Scorpius le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo mejor que pudo hacer mi primo fue olvidarse de la salida y dejarnos plantados en ese bar. - Scorpius le sonrió, sabiendo que era la hora de contar un secreto.

\- Confesión.- dijo poniendo las manos como culpable. - Yo Scorpius Malfoy tuve mucho que ver en lo que tu primo se olvide, cuando me pregunto la fecha se la dije mal, en la noche cuando se encontraron en la Madriguera y al saber que yo si fui, se culpo el mismo de olvidarse.

-Malfoy!

\- Si no hacia eso, nunca hubiera existido el lugar y momento adecuado para poder besarte, por que te recuerdo que en ese bar fue nuestro primer beso. - dijo riéndose, nunca se sintió culpable por lo que hizo a su mejor amigo. - Lo siento si estas molesta, pero.- Rosie le tapo la boca con su dedo para que no diga más.

-Cambio lo que dije antes.- dijo seria y asustando al rubio cada vez mas. -Lo mejor que pudo hacer mi primo es creer que se olvido y nos dejo plantados.- le sonrió antes de besarse una vez más, beso que pareció eterno. - Ahora continuando con Spotify.- paro el beso para poder respirar. - Esta Playlist la escucho cuando estoy pensando en ti.

\- Me encanta saber qué piensas en mí, según yo era el único que lo hacía.- bromeó con la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mano. - Por cierto Quiero Spotify y esa lista RoseS lo más rápido que se pueda!- dijo entregándole a Rosie su celular para que se encargue de todo.

Días después Albus Potter se sorprendió al encontrar el usuario de spotify, no había ninguna canción guardada, ni álbum, solo una playlist elaborada por su prima Rosie. Y le pareció demasiado extraño.

Y eso que no analizó el nombre.


	4. Netflix 1

Gracias por leer mi fic. Y recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nanda

* * *

\- Malfoy por favor, claro que con Ginny sabemos que es tu único hijo y que si le pasa algo en este viaje nos mandaras directo a Azkaban, pero no te preocupes tanto. - El Niño que vivió hablaba por teléfono con un grupo de adolescentes siendo testigos.

Harry no estaba molesto con su hijo menor por invitar al pequeño Malfoy a su fin de semana en familia igual los hijos de Ron iban más en plan de amigos que de primos. Pero el hecho de tener que llamar a Draco Malfoy a dar explicaciones de su viaje a su casa de playa, dirección, como irían si de forma muggle o con magia, quien manejaría el carro, donde y como dormirían los chicos, en realidad eran preguntas que se pasaba de la raya de lo tolerante. - Listo, mañana lo pasaremos recogiendo a las diez de la mañana. - se quedo mudo en la línea mientras que los chicos celebraban en silencio, al fin consiguieron el permiso. Scorpius llevaba una semana convenciendo a su padre que lo deje viajar con los Potter, ya su mamá había aceptado pero como siempre le repetía "tu padre tiene la ultima palabra".

Por eso el plan de Rose Weasley, pedirle a su tío Harry Potter como adulto responsable que el mismo llame a invitar al chico, y de esa forma los padres del rubio no podrían negarse, ya que para el tipo de familia con protocolos como siempre habían sido los Malfoy, seria descortés rechazar la invitación de un héroe de guerra. Claro que las intenciones de la chica era compartir con el joven que le gustaba en secreto durante las vacaciones - Y si Malfoy aún sigue aquí Scorpius, lo está desde que viniste a dejarlo hace tres horas y seguirá estando hasta que yo mismo lo lleve como te lo ofrecí.-Harry Potter se rasco la cabeza mientras seguía con el teléfono.

Ginny del otro lado del cuarto no podía creer lo sobre-protector que eran los Malfoys con su único hijo, era demasiado, es verdad que como padres la responsabilidad es cuidar de sus hijos y estar atentos, pero al mismo tiempo ya los chicos tenían trece años tampoco hay que exagerar con los cuidados. Además que ella no se consideraba una mala madre, sus tres hijos estaban bien educados, y por venir de una familia tan grande y extensa en la parte organización de viajes o hospedaje, era un experta. Una vez a la misma casa de la playa en West Wittering, fueron las familias completas de sus hermanos, Ron, Fred y Percy, ademas de su sobrina Victoire novia de Teddy Lupin integrante al tiempo completo durante el verano de la familia Potter. Ahora solo con Hugo, Rosie y Scorpius de más, y muy posiblemente su cuñada Hermione llegando un día después era pan comido acomodar a todos en los cuartos.

-Pero en que cabeza!- se escucho al niño que vivió ahora padre de familia levantar la voz molesto. - Como vas a Creer que voy a dejar salir a chicos de trece años solos al centro muggle?!- estaba ya cansado, no le gustaba hablar tanto por teléfono y ya llevaba en línea más de diez minutos con el padre del mejor amigo de Albus, y todo para lograr el permiso que tanto esperaban los chicos, fue mucho más difícil de lo que imagino. - Los chicos están en mi sala y si están viendo una película en Netflix. - afirmó desesperado. - Entiende Netflix no es un cine muggle es streaming por Internet!.- todos en la casa se rieron, los Malfoy poco a poco iban entendiendo cosas muggles gracias a su hijo Scorpius, pero ni el chico lo sabia todo peor sus padres. Que más ejemplo el que se estaba viviendo,Draco Malfoy pensando que Netflix era un cine muggle.

\- Papá no pierdas tiempo explicándole a un Malfoy sobre el streaming.- Albus gritó desde la sala de televisor.

\- Verdad es tío, le costó 3 días de explicación detallada a Scorpius entenderlo, y eso que ya usaba Youtube.- Rosie añadió enseguida.

\- No fueron 3.- se quejó el rubio y los ojos azules que lo trastornaban lo miraron fijamente. - Bueno fueron 2 días casi 3.- termino Scorpius de explicar con vergüenza, la clase de streaming de películas y series en Netflix y todo servidor en internet hasta el momento era la más complicada de todas.

\- Dame el teléfono. - Ginny Potter prácticamente le quitó a la fuerza el celular a su esposo. - Escúchame bien Draco Sobreprotector Malfoy, Tu hijo Scorpius está en mi casa, está bien y seguirá en el mismo estado, ahora ya deja de ser controlador que necesito el teléfono para pedir pizza a domicilio por qué con una familia grande más invitados no tengo ganas de complicarme en la cocina.- Ginny Potter era un ogro cuando se lo proponía. - Y Gracias por dejar que Tu hijo viaje con nosotros! Saludos a tu esposa.- Cerró la llamada y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el ataque.

Menos Draco Malfoy que en su mansión estaba aún analizando qué diablos era streaming, en la noche le preguntaría bien a su hijo que era un Netflix.


	5. WhatsApp

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fiction, muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y en alertas.

Este capítulo fue complicado en escribir la idea por que hay chats de whatsapp. Ojala que que no sea difícil de entender. Por si acaso el uso de es para explicar el emoticon usado.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Nanda.

Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

Whatsapp

Scorpius Malfoy  
-Hola Rose, tu primo Albus está contigo?.

Scorpius Malfoy se lanzó a escribirle a Rosie Weasley, la chica de sus sueños, con la pregunta más tonta de todas las que pudieran existir, claro que sabía dónde estaba su amigo, el equipo de Slytherin entrenaba todos los Viernes en la tarde desde que entró al colegio.

Rose Weasley  
\- No.

Una palabra, dos letras, que le dolieron leer. Nada más le contestó la pelirroja, Scorpius estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, media hora analizó los pro y los contra de si debía escribirle, para que al final ella solo conteste con la negativa corta. Scorpius Malfoy a sus trece años no entendía como la chica podía ser tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo volverlo loco.

Debajo del nombre se leía de ella se leía el famoso "En línea". ¿Estaría conectada esperando que el ponga algo más? O ¿estaba hablando con otra persona?. Pero eran pocos los estudiantes que usaban celulares en Hogwarts, así que la lista era corta de esa posible persona. Scorpius suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de algo en la pantalla. " Escribiendo...". Ella estaba escribiéndole algo mas.

Rose Weasley  
\- tu casa entrena hoy quidditch, cierto?

Scorpius Malfoy había sido descubierto, era un completo bobo, tratar de engañar a la más inteligente de la clase con una pregunta tan absurda.

Scorpius Malfoy  
Tienes razón. Emoticón mono tapándose la cara

Rose Weasley  
Scorpius Malfoy usando emoticones, nunca pensé que viviría para verlo.

Scorpius Malfoy  
Emoticon riendo a carcajadas No le digas a nadie. Es nuestro secreto.

El tiempo pasó y las dos marcas azules confirmaban que Rose leyó el mensaje, pero no contestaba nada, veinte minutos desde el mensaje y ninguna respuesta, será que exageró con el uso de los emoticones?.La emoción era tanta del rubio al sentir como la conversación fluía, pero era una mentira, lo había dejado en leído.  
Más minutos y literalmente quería morirse de la vergüenza, ahora no solo por la pregunta tonta que inició todo, si no también ahora estaban los benditos emoticones y el decirle "nuestro secreto". Scorpius Malfoy no estaba pensando las cosas antes de mandar.

\- Hurón no me digas que te has pasado acostado en esa cama toda la tarde.- Albus entró con su ropa de entrenamiento. - Anda levántate, vamos a ir a buscar algo de comida en el gran comedor.- prácticamente le ordenó su mejor amigo. - Por cierto deja tu teléfono aquí que tus dedos blancos parece que se fundirán en el de tanto que has pasado viendo la pantalla. - bromeó el chico consiguiendo sacar sin saber a su amigo de su estado de desolación.

El celular debajo de la almohada del rubio se prendió por las notificaciones que llegaron.

Rose Weasley  
Scorpius lo siento la demora, Molly y Lily me necesitaban.

Rose Weasley  
Por cierto tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Emoticon guiño

Dos mensajes que leyó al regresar de comer con Albus. Esa noche continuaron chateando, hablando primero de las clases, luego de su día y al final de todo, ninguno de los dos se imagino que una pregunta boba con una respuesta seca sería el inicio de algo. Los días siguieron pasando pero ahora hablaban seguido, no importaba si era Scorpius quien comenzaba escribiendo o era Rosie, lo que sí ya era costumbre era el uso de los emoticones, siendo el favorito emoticon besito .


	6. Netflix and Chill ( Netflix 2)

Netflix and Chill

\- Scorpius! Scorpius! - los susurros desesperados de Albus Potter invadieron la sala común de  
Slytherin, el hijo menor del niño que vivió estaba en pijama persiguiendo al rubio Malfoy que salió desesperado hacia la entrada de la sala común. - Me puedes explicar que pretendes hacer? .- preguntó alcanzando por fin a su amigo.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada en el castillo, los baúles estaban listos en cada habitación para desaparecer y aparecer muy temprano por la mañana en el andén 9 3/4 que los llevaría hasta Londres. Un año más se había acabado y como era costumbre al finalizar el año escolar los dos mejores amigos se quedaban hablando toda la noche mientras todos los demás en Hogwarts dormían plácidamente.

\- Vamos a ir a buscar a tu prima, para que ella te confirme la invitación que me hizo. - dijo en tono serio, el joven Malfoy no entendía el alboroto de Albus Potter a enterarse de su planes con Rosie del primer día de vacaciones.

\- Primero es muy tarde o no sé si deba decir muy temprano. - dijo señalando la ventana para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo con el color del cielo, era una locura salir corriendo por las mazmorras y dirigirse a la zona Gryffindor solo para aclarar algo. -Ahora tú bien sabes que todavía estoy en proceso de adaptación con su relación y poco a poco estoy acostumbrándome al hecho que mi mejor amigo este con mi prima favorita. - suspiró al recordar el inicio de su sexto año en Hogwarts, ser testigo de un beso entre dos de sus seres queridos fue algo no esperado para el joven Potter y meses después la noticia se hizo oficial. Una gran sorpresa navideña tuvo el clan Weasley, la visita del novio de la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger , trajo peleas, problemas y muchas discusiones pero al final nada podían hacer los que estaban en contra de la pareja, ya era una realidad, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley tenían como un año juntos oficialmente y su relación iba en viento en popa, hasta Ron Weasley dejó de quejarse del mini hurón, como lo llamaba. - Pero es difícil creer que ella, estudiante ejemplar, prefecta, hija obediente, más claro la perfecta Rose Weasley Granger te haya dicho eso. - se rascó la cabeza preocupado, sabía que su prima estaba enamorada pero no se esperaba un acto así de ella por iniciativa propia.

\- Albus, por favor no entiendo nada de nada - suplicó el rubio, ya sabía como entender cuando su amigo hablaba incompleto pero su cabeza confundida trasnochada no procesaba bien los códigos en ese momento. - No entiendo por qué te pusiste como loco al enterarte que Rosie me invitó mañana a su casa a ver Metflix y pasar un rato juntos. - la copia de Draco Malfoy trató de explicar una vez más lo sucedido. - Y No seas exagerado,ni que fuera la primera vez que vaya a usar algo muggle, recuerda que llevo más tiempo siendo tu amigo que novio de Rosie.

\- Netflix Scorpius! E X! - Le corrigió una vez más, deletreando letra por letra. - y ese es el punto! - alzó la voz nuevamente. -No tienes ni la menor idea que significa esa invitación?

\- Película muggle romántica que tanto le gustan a mi pecosa? Y que nosotros soportamos para que no nos haga daño?

\- No seas bobo!.- se rascó la cabeza nuevamente, para Albus la situación era cada vez más difícil de explicar, mal o bien era Rose la involucrada en la historia, su prima con la que crecieron juntos, se prestaban pañales y hasta baños compartidos para ahorrar tiempo en los Domingos familiares, y ahora de un momento a otro esa prima era la que invitaba a su novio a la casa para supuestamente ver Netflix. - Vamos te explicaré primero la teoría, Netflix ganó mucha fama en estos últimos años, actualmente el 90% de los muggles saben que es una plataforma de vídeo streaming y el uso del mismo hasta algunos de nosotros los magos también disfrutamos, viendo películas y series online, incluyéndote rubio sangre pura.- relató la descripción como un profesional. -No hay mejor fin de semana de vacaciones en el que puedas quedarte en casa vestido en pijama, acostado en cama, sofá o hasta alfombra viendo película tras película. - pensar en esa imagen lo alegro, tendría su marathon de series muggles, las vacaciones ya estaban aquí. - Bueno en cierto modo eso sería "Netflix y pasar el rato". - se quedó en silencio para que la información pueda ser captada por su amigo. -En tu mente que mi primita te invite a casa a ver una película suena a cita perfecta, de esas tiernas y románticas que ustedes suelen tener, donde tú sacas tu lado Shakespeare para seguir embruteciendo cada vez más a Rose.- trago saliva para seguir con su explicación. -PEROOOO NO! La invitación no es algo tierno ni romántico, "Netflix and chill" no es la cita perfecta para enamorados, es lo que los muggles de nuestra edad están usando para invitar a tener...- trató en señas explicarle el final.

\- Por Merlin Albus!De Que estás hablando? - lo interrumpió el rubio abriendo los ojos grises como platos, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar su mejor amigo.

\- Scorpius Malfoy déjame terminar. - uso el tono GInny Weasley para callar a su amigo- Continuó la explicación,"vamos a ver Netflix y pasar el rato" de hecho es más como el "Quieres subir a tomar algo" después de una cita. Es la forma de decir, "ven entra, vamos a tener sexo" . - dijo al fin la palabra tabú. - Y antes que digas algo negando, esto que te explico no es un invento mío, ya hasta el eufemismo está en el diccionario urbano, hay bromas y canciones de grupos muggles que hablan de la propuesta. Ahora entiendes mi explosión? Mi prima te invito a tener sexo!

-Albus, tu famoso eu fe mis mo. - pronunció lentamente para no equivocarse en la nueva palabra aprendida de la madrugada. - No aplica en la relación que tengo con tu prima,como te dije hace meses, con Rose decidimos tomarnos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, estamos yendo poco a poco , y lo próximo que diré es algo muy de nosotros, pero prefiero contártelo si eso me asegura que te quedes tranquilo. Muchas veces cuando los besos se intensifican y suben de tono, detenemos el momento para no dejar que avance más, nos cuidamos y protegemos mutuamente. - sonrió embobado. - y Te juro Albus amo a tu prima y esperare todo lo que ella quiera sin presiones ni nada por el estilo, soy capaz de ni tocarle un pelo hasta casarnos si ella lo desea.

\- Y si desea todo lo contrario?!

\- Si fuera así, ella lo hablaría conmigo y no usaría tu gran frase muggle sobre Netflix para tener sexo.

\- Rubio no seas ingenuo, pero mi prima esta usando la frase.- se quedó pensando un poco. - Y Ahora entiendo por qué!- se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su prima planeo una forma de poder tener a su novio a solas . - Eres un puro y casto Scorpius Malfoy! Y Rosie Weasley te quiere robar tu virginidad de una vez por todas. - se burlo de su amigo, además de romántico acababa de descubrir otra cosa más del rubio, que de pálido no tenía nada después del comentario de Albus. - Te lo pondré de esta manera para que entiendas mi punto. Mi tía Hermione está de viaje de trabajo hasta la próxima semana, mi tío pasa en la tienda todo el día además que no dudaría de la integridad de su hijita sola en casa y finalmente Hugo Weasley se quedará estos días en la casa del tío George. Ahora dime tu Qué significa eso?

\- Tendré que llevar algo de comida, por qué moriremos de hambre con Rose. - dijo sin entender el punto.

\- No Bobo!- seguía riéndose por la ingenuidad de su amigo, mientras que arriba se comenzaban a escuchar pasos, ya era hora de levantarse, exactamente en una hora debían estar en el gran comedor para el desayuno de despedida. - Solo te diré dos cosas Scorpius puritano Malfoy, No te sorprendas mañana si llegas temprano a la casa de Rose, y ella está esperándote con la ropa más provocativa de todas y eso sí es que está con ropa!- describió lentamente. -En este caso sera amigo mas que primo, y no le haré caso al lado de los celos por qué sinceramente Scorpius necesitas de ese Netflix and chill. Y de Urgencia.


	7. Videollamada

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidos!

Personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Videollamada

\- Astoria qué paso? Por qué tienes esa cara? - Draco Malfoy preguntó tras la interrupción de su esposa en su oficina durante la hora nocturna en casa que se dedicaba a su trabajo. - Hay algún problema?.

\- Draco quiero ver a Scorpius, mi ser de madre me dice que algo pasó con él, por favor llamemos a nuestro hijo con el aparato muggle que tú usas mejor que yo. Ese con el que podemos verlo.

\- Mi vida, nuestro hijo está en Hogwarts, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, como vas a decir que le pasó algo?. Y si hubiera pasado algo la directora nos habría llamado.

\- Estás diciendo que estoy loca y que mi presentimiento de madre no existe? .- la cara de angustia de Astoria sorprendió a Draco, con los nervios le confirmaba a su esposo que en verdad estaba preocupada. - Por favor llámalo a la caja de marca frutal esa, Iphune como sea. - Astoria era la que más problemas tenía con las cosas muggles, en verdad no le interesaban tanto como a su hijo. - Draco Malfoy sabes que si no estuviera desesperada con una carta me conformo, pero necesito la llamada con vídeo esa.- exigió ya molesta a no ver movimientos por parte de Draco.

\- Videollamada.- corrigió Draco mientras buscaba su iPhone negro en el cajón del escritorio. - Si Mi padre me viera usando esta cosa. - se rió para él mismo, cada vez que usaba algo muggle se acordaba de Lucius Malfoy y su gran purismo familiar, cosa que él no respeto por su hijo. Buscó el contacto de su hijo y presionó el botón "llamar". Las palabras "conectando.." comenzaron a salir.

\- Papá..?- la imagen del adolescente Scorpius Malfoy apareció, a lo que enseguida la madre desesperada se apoderó del artefacto.

\- Mi Scorpius . - Astoria se asomó a la pequeña pantalla para confirmar su miedo, su único hijo estaba con una herida en la cara, una muy pequeña y curada ya mágicamente pero suficiente para alocarse, algo había pasado con su pequeño. - Dime por favor que te pasó en este momento.- suplicó una explicación de la forma más sobre protectora posible. A ella no le importaba ser así con su hijo, ya que por cosas de la vida y destino, Scorpius sería su único hijo.

\- Nada grave mamá, con Albus al salir de la clase de pociones tuvimos un pequeño problema con un grupo de Hufflepuff.

\- Hufflepuff molestando a Slytherin? - Draco opinó, pero se ganó la mirada de su esposa, esa mirada que le dijo que la conversación era solo madre/hijo.

Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido por lo que su hijo contaba. Las rivalidades de casas era cosa de cada día cuando él era estudiante, ahora esas peleas entre casas ya ni existían, pero el respeto que se tenían siempre se mantendría, y por cualidades, nunca se imaginó que los leales y pacientes Hufflepuff molestarían a los astutos de Slytherin, sin mencionar que las serpientes en este caso eran el dúo de amigos que hacía su hijo con el hijo menor de Potter. Ese par eran terribles y a la vez magníficos, desde el primer año haciendo cosas extremadamente fabulosas y otras travesuras, y cuando se juntaban con la hija de Granger y la comadreja, era algo imparable, lluvia de ideas, inteligencia, genialidad. Su hijo era parte del nuevo trío de oro, pero eso nunca admitiría en voz alta.

\- En realidad, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes a lo que estás pensando papá. - Astoria notó que el tono de voz de Scorpius era una mezcla de tristeza con depresión. - Fuimos nosotros los que comenzamos todo, pero solo estábamos molestando nunca lo hicimos por ser malos. - trató de justificar lo sucedido. - Nos burlamos por una poción que les salió mal, tan mal que todo el salón hasta el pasillo se lleno de humo.-Scorpius agachó la mirada de la vergüenza de confesar todo a sus padres, bueno casi todo, no les diría que fue él quien les dio el ingrediente extra que provocó la nube de humo, ese secreto ni Albus Potter lo sabía.

Pero el castigo estaba hecho, y ellos se lo merecían, ya que con Albus comenzaron el problema riéndose a carcajadas, se burlaron de los cuatro Hufflepuff con los términos mas ofensivos pero graciosos posible, recibieron la primera parte del castigo en la enfermería curándose las heridas de los pedazos de vidrios rotos, luego para ser castigados justamente por la directora McGonagall, prohibido ir a Hogsmeade por todo el mes que quedaba para finalizar el cuarto año.

Pero el peor castigo de todos para Scorpius Malfoy, era la indiferencia de Rose Weasley durante todo el día, luego ella le había reclamado por whatsapp lo sucedido, y le dolía ver a Rose defender a su amigo Tyler, ese chico que últimamente la seguía a todos lados, ese chico de Huffepluff por quien muchas chicas suspiraban, justo Tyler con quien su Rosie se estaba riendo justo la noche anterior en el Gran comedor, por celos planeo la nube de humo en secreto.

\- Nunca nos imaginamos que nos iban a lanzar los frascos de pociones vacíos de venganza que estaban en el escritorio, por Merlín que con Albus fuimos rápidos con los hechizos de protección o si no mi cara y cuerpo tendrían unos cuantos cortes más.

Astoria veía a su hijo a través de la pantalla y estaba segura que ocultaba algo, analizó las palabras dichas por su hijo, en el horario de Scorpius pociones era la última clase del día, ya hace unas cuantas horas atrás y su presentimiento que algo le pasaba a su hijo era actual, su ser de madre nunca se equivocaba, era su don especial. - Hijo y donde estás en este momento?. No parece ser la sala común ni tu habitación.

\- Biblioteca.- contesto tranquilamente el muchacho agradeciendo internamente que su madre no siga investigando sobre el problema de pociones.

\- Tan tarde?- se metió nuevamente Draco a la conversación.

\- Estaba esperando...- el joven se quedó pensando, tampoco quería decir todavía que citó a Rose Weasley para disculparse por lo sucedido con Tyler. - Pero tienen razón, mejor ya me voy a mi...- se escuchó una voz femenina que llamaba a Scorpius, una voz conocida. Y los ojos grises del chico brillaron de la felicidad. En ese momento Astoria entendió todo, su hijo esperaba a Rose Weasley, y sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto supo que la historia con los Hufflepuff tenía que ver con ella. Y lo averiguaría en las vacaciones.

\- Cuídate mucho hijo, nos veremos pronto.- se despidió la madre aplastando el botón rojo para cerrar la videollamada. Su hijo necesitaba privacidad.

\- Cerraste?!- reclamó Draco apenas le devolvió el celular. - Pero no me dejaste hablar con él, tenía que regañarlo por burlarse de otras personas, ya que tú solo le dijiste un "cuídate mucho".

\- Amor, primero fui yo la que dijo para llamarlo al vídeo ese. - dijo seria enumerando con los dedos. - Segundo debes ser un poco más observador nuestro hijo ya estaba sufriendo por lo que hizo para tener que recibir un regaño de los tuyos por algo que tú hacías siempre, tercero vi que el problema que presentí de mi hijo estaba por resolverse, ya que llegó a quien esperaba. - estaba al fin tranquila, besó a su esposo de la forma más provocativa posible. - Cuarto y último.- dijo ahora besando ese punto en el cuello de su esposo que conocía tan bien. - No te demores..- los besos ahora de Draco la silenciaron y solo sintió como aparecieron directamente en la cama de su cuarto.


	8. Harley Davidson

Harley Davidson

Harley Davidson

Vacaciones en la madriguera, era lo que más disfrutaba Molly Weasley abuela, una semana entera con todos sus nietos, una maravilla completa, idea de su hijo Percy para que los primos compartan entre ellos. Molly se encargaba de toda la organización y orden dentro de la madriguera, los cuartos estaban listos y arreglados con las respectivas camas para cada uno de sus doce nietos, en la cocina los chicos podrían encontrar todo tipo de golosinas, y las favoritas de cada uno, además de tener a tiempo las tres comidas principales y bocadillos para cualquier momento que quieran deseen.

\- Oye Albus, confirma tu amigo el hurón está llegando?- gritó Fred desde su escoba, estaba a un nivel en el aire donde todos lo pudieron oír.

\- Si dijo que vendría, pero si es para completar tu equipo de quidditch no creo que puedas convencerlo para jugar. - revisó por última vez su celular y salió de lo que se usaba como campo de quidditch familiar.

\- Mierda de que nos sirve tener invitados si no les gusta jugar quidditch. - se quejó el pelirrojo bajando de su escoba, Ted Lupin el otro invitado familiar permanente tampoco jugaba quidditch y solo se dedicaba a seguir a Victoire por todos lados.

\- Fred morirá de la alegría el día que los doce primos le acepten jugar un partido de quidditch tipo profesional. - se burló Lucy Weasley la hija mayor de Percy.

\- Pero ese día la Nana Molly también morirá al perder alguno de sus nietos. - se burló Hugo sacándose los protectores deportivos, el intento de partido oficial una vez más se canceló por falta de jugadores y para jugar la versión infantil no necesitaba tanta protección. - Por lo menos no confío ni en Louis ni en mi hermana Rose sobre una escoba. - todos se rieron de la verdad, el hijo varón de Bill Weasley odiaba el quidditch y Rosie no lo odiaba pero era pésima volando.

\- No todo es quidditch hermanito. - Roxanne le saco la lengua, disfrutaba verlo sufrir a Fred.

\- Solo los Potter deberían considerarse una familia- añadió el moreno suspirando con tristeza. - Tía Ginny ex jugadora profesional, tío Harry uno de los mejores buscadores en toda la historia de Hogwarts, y mis tres primos sacando provecho a la herencia familiar, lastima que el pequeño Albus juega en Slytherin, sería el Potter perfecto para mi equipo.- dijo golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de James, era la broma especial de ellos, ya que Albus como cazador era mejor que James.

\- Ni saben!- entró corriendo la pequeña Molly al patio trasero, la menor de todas las primas. - Llego Malfoy en una moto! Albus en este momento está con él.

\- Moto?- Roxanne dudo confundida

-No es muy muggle para el hijo de un ex mortífago? - preguntó Louis en voz alta.

\- Usa iPhone y es el mejor amigo de Albus, creo que está superada la pureza de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo.- Roxanne opinó pero Molly saltaba a su lado como queriendo decir más.

\- Si es muggle la moto, pero vino volando.- continuó emocionada la niña Molly, explicando entre líneas que además de tener una moto, Scorpius Malfoy tenía el permiso de manejo mágico.

\- Gran cosa.- James comentó muerto de la envidia, moría por una moto y su padre le había dicho que el día que Voldemort regresé se la compraría, ósea eso era nunca . - Apuesto que es la peor moto de todas.- dijo en voz baja James a su primo y mejor amigo Fred.

\- Si...esperemos- dijo con poca seguridad el moreno, en realidad dudaba lo dicho por James, ya que Scorpius Malfoy siempre cuando obtenía algo era de lo mejor, pero de alguna forma tenía que apoyar a su primo favorito en está batalla contra el rubio.

Pero al salir de la casa se encontraron con una Harley Davidson negra, modelo V- Rod muscle, con su estilo autentico entre todas las motos de esa linea con un neumático trasero más ancho que el delantero de tipo michelin scorcher, un motor innovador, revolution que se enfriaba con liquido, el sistema de combustible con inyección electrónica, con sistema de escape lateral doble. Solo un poco más de veinte mil euros, sin contar el dinero que tuvo que gastar para añadirle la parte voladora y el permiso de vuelo.

\- Maldito hurón ricachón. - pensó James molesto y se enojo más al ver cómo su prima Rosie salió corriendo al encuentro del rubio.

James Potter el conquistador, el chico que tenía mujeres para elegir, sabía que la desesperación de su prima no era por la moto nueva de su amigo, no entendía que veía su prima en la serpiente para estar tan embobada, era él único que se fijaba en las miradas que ese par se daban, ni Fred lo notaba que también era experto en chicas, pero Rose no era la única que caía rendida a los pies del hurón, Albus prefería contarle las cosas a su amigo que a el mismo, sus padres lo adoraban y siempre comentaban lo educado que era. No entendía que veía su familia en la serpiente.

\- Scorpius querido que bueno que estas aquí, te preparé el cake de calabaza que tanto te gusta. - nana Molly salió al encuentro del recien llegado, y lo recibió como a un nieto más.

"Hasta la abuela lo ama", pensó el celoso James Potter.


	9. Candy Crush

Ni los personajes, ni la actualidad muggle en este caso el juego candy crush me pertenecen

* * *

Candy Crush

\- No es justo Scorpius, no puedes meterte cuando al fin estaba por ganar. - Rosie estaba molesta, llevaba días en el mismo nivel de su juego favorito de celular, Candy Crush, el cual lo jugaba desde hace años. Pero era el neófito crush Malfoy, como su prima Lily lo llamaba al rubio desde que conoció el juego, quien ganó el jodido nivel aún teniendo 5 movimientos restantes y sin usar ningún poder.

Un domingo familiar en la mansión Malfoy, al cual Rose fue encantada, compartir con los padres de Scorpius era algo muy agradable y simpático, cenaron temprano por motivo del viaje de aniversario de la pareja, un viaje sorpresa de parte de Draco a su esposa. Dejando a los jóvenes solos en casa viendo una película muggle en el cuarto de Scorpius.

\- Mi Rose no ibas a ganar el nivel ni usando todos los poderes que tienes guardados, ni comprando más con tu tarjeta de crédito muggle. - se rió de su chica. -Te lo pongo de esta manera mi pequeña, estabas a punto de convertir el caramelo rojo a rayado para hacer yo no se que. - explicó exactamente lo que ella pensaba hacer dibujando con su varita los caramelos en el aire. -Pero yo solo al bajar la columna de caramelos logré hacer uno con envoltura, más la bola de chocolate que justo estaba junto. Boom - hizo una explosión con las manos acompañada con el sonido y los caramelos mágicos explotando en su alrededor. - Adiós a toda la maldita gelatina! Anda a descansar junto con el gelatinoso Voldermort.

\- Gelatinoso Voldemort!- se río a carcajadas por la broma tratando de olvidar su juego, sabía que lo que hizo Scorpius en su nivel fue lo mejor, pero nunca aceptaría de frente que su novio era lo máximo jugando candy crush,se acomodó mejor en la cama para quedar acurrucada junto a su rubio platinado. - Eres consciente que estamos en tu casa y que tus ancestros mortífagos se deben estar revolcando en su tumba por lo que acabas de decir!

\- Mi Rosie, por todas las cosas muggles que uso a diario, por besar a la más hermosas de todas las mestizas cada vez que puedo.- dijo mientras ponía en practica lo dicho besándola dulcemente. - Ademas de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos.- susurró el final y ambos se rieron al recordar su ultimo encuentro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts hace unas semanas, el cual también había sido el ultimo encuentro . -En verdad que no creo que mis ancestros todavía tengan energía para seguir sufriendo, ahora solo por lo que dijo su único descendiente sobre su ídolo, el Lord gelatinoso.- le dio otro beso rápido mientras tomaba el celular para abrir el juego nuevamente. - Deberíamos preocuparnos mejor en revisar el siguiente nivel para no perder la racha ganadora.

\- No. - se lanzó para recuperar su celular quedando encima de su chico, decidida a aumentar algo nuevo a la lista de cosas que los ancestros Malfoy Black odiarian. - Mi juego, mis vidas, mis niveles.- le dio un beso que el mismo interrumpió.

\- Pero tus niveles son más difíciles y entretenidos que los míos.-Scorpius se quedó mudo en el momento que iba a reclamar que estar en el mundo 2000 era mucho mejor que los 150, su novia le propuso un nuevo juego, sacándose la camiseta que tenía puesta sensualmente y finalmente el sujetador, para quedar completamente desnuda de torso frente a él.

\- Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda antes de que tenga que ir a mi casa jugando algo mucho más entretenido. Te parece?. - a Rosie le encantaba ver la cara atónita del rubio cuando sacaba su lado atrevido. La misma cara de siempre, con los ojos grises brillantes viéndola como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, petrificado por ella, Rosie Weasley conocía esa mirada perdida del rubio desde las vacaciones antes de séptimo año, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez o como molestaba Albus "el día que La rosa violó a la serpiente" recordando las burlas de su primo.

\- Es oficial. Estoy perdido de amor por ti.

En la mañana Scorpius Malfoy no solo estaba perdido por Rosie.

Ron Weasley al notar que su princesa no durmió en casa solo quería matar al hurón y aplastarlo como si fuera gelatina.

Pero la noche anterior para la pareja de recién graduados de colegio había sido como jugar candy crush con vidas ilimitadas, las horas pasaron entre besos y caricias tal cual como se superan los niveles en el bendito juego, completando tres estrellas en cada cosa que se proponían hasta quedarse dormidos del cansancio.

Hay otros vicios además del famoso juego Candy Crush que no te dejan ver el Tiempo.


	10. GPS

**_No me pertenecen los personajes_**

\- No entiendo que ven de entretenido vivir en zona muggle. - se rascó la cabeza Draco Malfoy. - No entiendo por qué nuestro hijo nos hizo este gran daño. - siguieron las quejas, ya habían pasado dos meses de la boda de su hijo con la pelirroja, y ayer al llegar de su extensa luna de miel dieron la noticia que por un tiempo vivirían por su cuenta. - No entiendo por qué no vivir en la mansión como estaba planeado desde que se comprometieron o por lo menos si querían privacidad de recién casados hubieran buscado algún barrio donde podamos instalar la red de polvos flu, además en que cabeza estos chicos querer privacidad como si nunca Rosie hubiera dormido en la casa, Dime Astoria, ¿cuantas veces los atrapamos despidiéndose en la mañana?- preguntó en su monólogo sin esperar respuesta. - O cuantas veces la vimos en pijama un fin de semana, hasta recuerdo una vez en los inicios de todo está historia de amor de nuestro hijo, una madrugada fue Albus a sacar a su prima, por qué la comadreja de Weasley se dio cuenta que su nena no estaba, y juro por Morgana que la vi solo cubierta con la sábana.

\- Draco amor mío, ya suenas a un viejo amargado. - Astoria Malfoy lo reprochó. -Así lo decidieron los chicos y punto. - Ella tampoco estaba feliz con el tema, pero no podía oponerse. Tomó su celular y abrió el mensaje que su única y nuera favorita le mando con la dirección de su casa nueva. - Mira mejor ten mi celular, intenta abrir ese mapa que habla y te da indicaciones, ese que usa Scorpius cada vez que maneja en el centro de Londres.- dijo viendo por la ventana, muggles por todos lados.mientras que Draco se parqueaba cerca de un parque.

\- Astoria, no recuerdo ni como abrirlo, era una nube sonriendo, o también una vez me mostraron otro, un mapa con una cosa roja, PPS creo que se llama.

\- No era JPS?

\- No tampoco suena a eso, además recordando bien esta cosa que termina en PS como explicó Albus, es el sistema que usan están aplicaciones para localizar donde uno está y donde quiere ir. Mi celular tiene esa cosa y por eso puedo usar las aplicaciones de los mapas parlantes. Pero las aplicaciones son otras. - dijo revisando una vez más la ubicación sin tener la menor idea de que hacer con el celular, o peor aún sin tener la menor idea de donde estaban parqueados.

\- Creo que mejor llamamos a Scorpius, para decirle dónde estamos antes de que nos perdamos más. - Astoria añadió al ver a su esposo perdido en el celular.

\- Amor me parece una excelente idea.


	11. Aeropuerto

**Gracias por leerme, este fic como lo he dicho siempre no tiene una continuación ni un seguimiento de tiempo, aunque hay cosas que se relacionan.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Nanda**

Aeropuerto

Scorpius Malfoy tendría en esas vacaciones muchas nuevas experiencias, iba a vivir como muggle por un mes, primero viajaría en avión, por horas que se harán una eternidad, nada más y nada menos a la casa de los abuelos de su novia, al continente más pequeño y el menos mágico de todos, Australia. Además ese sería el primer viaje que tendría como novio de Rose Weasley, y desde la planificación comenzó su experiencia muggle.

Hermione Weasley, la mamá de su chica, fue su salvación en todo ese proceso, primero que la mujer se encargó prácticamente de todas las cosas para que sea una realidad el viaje, primero hablando con sus padres para conseguir el permiso, dando todo tipo de explicaciones, como por qué tenían que viajar en avión y no en un transbordador. La realidad era que los Granger vivían resentidos con la Magia desde que por culpa de ella perdieron a su hija durante cinco años, que fue el tiempo que Hermione se demoró en encontrarlos y conseguir qje recuperen completamente la memoria. Y la ayuda de la mamá de Rosie continuaba con la compañía a Londres muggle para ayudarlo con el pasaporte y papeles necesarios para salir del país respetando las leyes.

Todo se arregló en menos de dos semanas, Scorpius estaba sorprendido de ser considerado para el viaje. Albus le había confesado que el motivo real era la amenaza de la primogénita de Ron Weasley, " Si Scorpius no va yo tampoco".

Fue suficiente incentivo para que Hermione se mueva, para opinión de Harry y Ginny algo de razón tenían los chicos, eran sus primeras vacaciones como novios oficiales y un mes separados sin poder comunicarse de forma mágica por estar en una área completamente muggle era mucho tiempo.

Y así llego Scorpius al aeropuerto, lugar completamente extraño para sus ojos, personas de todo tipo de etnias, gustos extravagantes, o otros serios, bebés llorando, niños corriendo, pareja de enamorados despidiéndose.

\- ¿Scorpius y tu maleta?- El tono de preocupación de Rosie se notaba, estaban a cuatro horas de viajar y aún tenía miedo que su padre tenga una estrategia oculta para que su rubio no viaje.

\- Aquí está todo lo necesario.- el rubio sonrío mostrando un bolso de cuero negro muy masculino.

\- Entiendo. - le dio un beso rápido de saludo. - Pero igual tienes que llegar a la casa de los abuelos con una maleta, ¿recuerdas lo de cero Magia? . - Scorpius aprovechó para tenerla abrazada por la cintura.

\- Tu mamá iba a traer una con cosas para tus abuelos para registrarla a mi nombre, ella mismo me dio la idea del bolsito, y hasta realizó el hechizo extensión y todo después de comprarlo.- le sonrió y se acercó a su oido. - Tu mamá me adora. - le susurró causándole cosquillas a la chica.

\- Eres un Tonto. - se rió y lo volvió a besar ahora un poco más largo.

\- Hey! Hey! ustedes dos!- Ron Weasley rojo de los celos apareció para apartarlos. - Malfoy tu boleto. - le entregó de mala gana.

\- Buenos días señor Weasley.

\- No creas que con tu exagerada educación voy a comenzar aceptarte. - le recriminó una vez más. Desde que el padre de Rosie se enteró de su relación no hacía más de tratarlo mal cada ve que lo veía. -Peor en este momento que acabo de ver como te devorabas a mi hija.

\- Error papá, si no te diste cuenta yo me lo estaba devorando a él. - desafió con una sonrisa, le encantaba torturar a su padre, además que no mentía, ella era la hormonal salvaje como siempre molestaba Albus. Rosie revisó el pasaje recién entregado. - Doble error, Scorpius tiene mal asignado su asiento, no estamos juntos.

\- Eso no es error, Hugo irá con él. - dijo abrazando a su hijo, a quien entrenó para no permitir que ese rubio se pase con su princesa.

\- Mamá!

\- Rose por favor ya arreglaremos eso. - Hermione se acercó a su familia tratando de evitar una discusión nueva. - Scorpius, estábamos preocupados de que no llegabas. - Lo saludo con amabilidad con un abrazo- ¿Tus padres no vinieron?

\- Prefirieron quedarse, mi mamá dijo que sería mucho venir al aeropuerto, poco a poco van integrándose a cosas nuevas, pero estar aquí es otra magnitud. Hasta para mi, y eso que soy amigo de Albus desde primero.

\- Yo no estaba preocupado.- se quejó el pelirrojo. - Pero bueno ya que el mini hurón al fin llegó tienen que entrar y pasar seguridad. - abrazó a su pequeña y a su hijo. - buen viaje, los voy a extrañar.- le dio un beso de despedida a su esposa. - Quiero que los tres tengan mucho cuidado, y si un cocodrilo se les acerca manden al rubio de carnada. - y en su cabeza la imagen de un cocodrilo atacando a Scorpius no sería nada mala.

\- Papa!.- todos rieron de la broma, incluyendo Scorpius, que prefería la actitud de Ron Weasley atacando que la de ignorando, por lo menos con el ataque lo hacía sentir parte del grupo y parte de la vida de su hija aunque no lo acepte.

Pasaron seguridad sin esperar mucho, ventaja de llegar más temprano de lo que la aerolínea indica. Scorpius hizo todo tal cual le recomendó Hermione, con tema su bolso de cuero y la activación antimuggle, hasta ayudó guardando las varitas de Rosie y de Hermione en el. Dejó sus bolsillos vacíos para que la máquina que sirve para detectar metales no suene como Albus le dijo, su mejor amigo no perdió la oportunidad de explicarle días antes cosas muggles referente a la aviación, que eran turbinas, las puertas de embarque, Duty free, y en ese momento la cabeza de Scorpius no procesaba más palabras nuevas .

La zona del aeropuerto después de seguridad era hasta más sorprendente que la entrada principal, si antes pensó que había visto la cantidad de muggles más grande de su vida, estaba equivocado, caminando de la puerta A1 a la A25 vio más que un día lleno en King Cross.

\- Buenas tardes, el vuelo 2345 a la ciudad de Sidney comenzará a embarcar en pocos minutos. - La voz de la azafata retumbó los parlantes de la zona y el rubio apretó la mano de su novia de respuesta.

\- No puedo creer que estes nervioso!.- se burló Rosie. - Ni que fuera tu primera vez volando . - le susurró sin dar mucha explicación y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pero está es la primera vez en un aparato de esos. - se rió nervioso. - Ademas que hay muchas cosas que se unen, conoceré a tus otros abuelos, tu hermano me observa cada cinco minutos con cara de querer matarme por estar aquí, y para cerrar con broche de oro estoy completamente seguro que tú madre sospecha lo que hicimos el primer fin de semana de vacaciones en tu casa. - le dio un beso en la mano. - ¿Dime cómo no estarlo?.

\- Mi Rubio. - le dio un beso rápido. - No te pongas nervioso estarás a mi lado siempre y te protegeré de mis abuelos y hermano,y sobre volar pretendo sostener tu mano en todas las horas de viaje.

\- Si es así, todo estará bien entonces.- le sonrió ya más tranquilo.

\- Una cosa más. - Las personas de primera clase estaban ya entrando al avión. - Mi madre ya no sospecha, me escuchó hablando con Albus hace unos días, Justo el idiota se estaba burlando de lo que pasó entre nosotros, cuando ella entró a dejarnos chocolate caliente. Pero su cara la vendía además del que las tazas estaban frías.

\- Por Merlín, acabo de perder las esperanzas de ser salvado por tu madre si un cocodrilo aparece.


	12. Tinder

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y gracias por leerme.**

Tinder

\- Albus. - Scorpius estaba acostado en el suelo de su cuarto jugando con una quaffle, golpeando a la pared para que regrese, mientras que su mejor amigo leía una revista muggle de carros en la cama. -Explícame de nuevo. ¿ Por qué quieres salir con chicas muggles?.

\- En los quince años que tengo de vida. - ComenZó con el drama. - De algo estoy completamente seguro, tengo varita pero mi espíritu es muggle, necesito salir con alguna chica de Londres, Surrey o hasta de Escocia para poder descubrirme a mi mismo, sacar el lado muggle que llevo dentro, estoy casi seguro que me sentiré más cómodo con una muggle.

\- Tu sacas el lado muggle todos los días. - se rió lanzándole la quaffle apuntando Justo a la revista que el hijo menor de Harry Potter leía. - Pero cuéntame ¿como harás para conocer a tu escocesa? - se burló y recibió la quaffle con fuerza.

\- Es Fácil.- sacó el celular del bolsillo. - Me descargué anoche una aplicación, ahora solo necesitamos hacer nuestras cuentas y Tinder se encargará del resto.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Tinder, la aplicación muggle de conseguir citas, haces una cuenta con las cosas que te gustan y una foto, la aplicación dependiendo de tu descripción te manda opciones de chicas, si te gusta alguna le das like a la foto, y por medio de la aplicación te puedes poner en contacto con ella o ellas, y ya quedaría en tu elección planear alguna cita o algo. - y una nueva explicación llegó, la diferencia que está vez a Scorpius no le pregunto.

-No no no. - se comenzó a reír Scorpius. - Cometiste un error, No necesitamos hacer nuestras cuentas.- acentuó el plural para dejar claro cual fue el error. - Tu harás tú cuenta, tú solo tendrás tú aplicación esa para las citas funcionando y para terminar solo tú saldrás con muggles. - repitió muchas veces el Tu, para dejar claro el punto.

\- No seas ridículo Oxigenado, estás soltero, no sales con nadie, tienes que también unirte a la experiencia.

\- ¿ Cuál Experiencia? ¿ Salir con una muggle que no conozco? - se volvió a reír nervioso.

-¿Quien va a Salir con una muggle?- Una voz femenina hizo la pregunta. En la puerta del cuarto Rosie Weasley se apareció con un paquete de galletas.

El plan era casa de Scorpius, jugar cartas mágicas, comer algo, pero nunca se imaginó que se demoraría tanto con su mamá y tías comprando ropa . - Lo siento la demora, la abuela Molly les manda galletas para que disculpen el atraso.- sonrió y se sentó en mueble del cuarto de Scorpius, el trío de amigos estaba completo ese día de vacaciones. - Ahora quien me va a decir en qué se encuentran? O mejor aún, ¿quien saldrá con una muggle?- La pregunta era dirigida a los dos amigos, pero la mirada solo se enfocaba en uno, en el rubio. Rosie Weasley estaba celosa y sin poder defender lo que consideraba de su propiedad, ella no quería que Scorpius saliera con nadie ni muggle ni bruja, era con ella que el rubio debía salir, y llevaba ya desde cuarto año esperando una invitación. - ¿Y? ¿ Se les comió la lengua el niffler?.

\- Albus. - contestó rápidamente Scorpius, como para salvarse de esa mirada celeste que lo convertiría en piedra. - Tiene Tinder en el celular y hará una cuenta para poner likes a las Fotos de chicas, quiere vivir la experiencia, encontrar el muggle que lleva dentro, no importa si con una de Londres o de Escocia. - contestó rápidamente.

\- ¡Scorpius Malfoy! - se molestó Albus, no entendía por qué el rubio era tan sincero para confesar absolutamente todo. - Ya no haré nada, si los dos van actuar como desquiciados por el asunto. O mejor cuando lo haga no les diré, ya me di cuenta que no tengo el apoyo ni de mi mejor amigo para unirse, peor el de mi prima favorita para aceptar.- refunfuñó. - Iré a ver leche para las galletas de la abuela Molly. - se levantó de la cama.

Rosie sonrió aliviada, no debía preocuparse por el momento del que Scorpius conociera a alguien, pero ya la velocidad tenía que aumentar entre los dos, por qué amigos no se podían quedar por siempre. De este año no debía pasar, haría lo que Lily y Molly le dijeron, sería más coqueta con él.

\- Rose. - se levantó del suelo para sentarse junto a la chica. - Hoy recién me enteré que es Tinder. - comenzó hablando pero se dio cuenta que no era un buen inicio. - Yo no tengo esa aplicación y tampoco pretendo descargarla. - se justificó en el momento que se escucharon los pasos de Albus por la escalera, estaba a salvo de poder acercarse a la chica.

\- Malfoy,más te vale que no la tengas nunca - Lo peino cariñosamente. La Misión Coqueta estaba en marcha.


End file.
